Can I Please?
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Glee Family Fic Week. 5 year old Santana wants a puppy. One-shot.


So I'm participating in Glee Family Fic Week and of course I picked Santana Lopez. No surprise there. Anyways, here's goes nothing...

I still unfortunately do not own Glee, but I did sit in the rain without an umbrella at my friend's wedding this past Saturday. That's love for ya.

* * *

**Can I please...?**

"Noah! Come on! Play house with me" Santana says.

"No Tana! I'm a boy and boys don't play house, we play with action figures. And I told you to call me Puck now. I'm a big boy and in school now" a 5 year old Puck replies.

"I can call you Noah if I want to! And boys can play house too. It's not just for girls! Kurt plays house with me and Quinnie during recess everyday" Santana says before she sticks her tongue out at Noah.

"Well I want to play with my action figures Tana. And you can't make me play house! Ha!" Noah replies and then sticks his tongue out at Santana.

"You are going to play house with me whether you like it or not" you say to him. "MAMI!" Santana yells out.

Santana hears her mami coming up the stairs while she sticks out her tongue at Noah. Santana knows her mami will make him play house with her. Santana hears her walk down the hall before she pops her head into the playroom. "What's wrong mi amor?" Maribel says to her 5 year old daughter.

"Mami, Noah won't play house with me. Make him play house me" Santana huffs out.

"Tana. I told you big boys don't play house! We play with action figures" Noah tells Santana quite loudly.

"Noah. Santana. What have I told you both before?" Maribel asks the two of them.

"That we should take turns" Santana says before Noah continues with the rest.

"And that if we play nicely we get to eat cookies" Noah says with a big grin on his face.

Maribel smiles at the two before telling them "I'm going to set the timer for 10 minutes. Since you got to play first Santana it will be Noah's turn to go first. After the timer goes off you it will be Santana's turn. Put the timer back to the number 10 and then start playing house. Once the timer goes off, come downstairs where I'll have freshly baked cookies ready. Okay?"

"Yes Ms. L" Noah says.

"Yes Mami" you say.

Maribel watches the two for a minute when they start playing with Noah's action figures. The two have always acted more like siblings then friends. The Puckermans have been next-door neighbors for years. You and Aya had both gotten pregnant around the same time with Aya a few months ahead of Maribel. Noah is a little over three months older than Santana. The two pretty much grew up together and they have always been protective over each other. Maribel is honestly glad for this because of the delivery complications, she is not able to have any more children. So Noah is like a son to Maribel.

Maribel smiles at the children before heading back downstairs to check on their cookies.

"I'm faster and stronger than you Batman" Noah says while holding out his Superman action figure.

"No. I'm faster because I have a super fast car" Santana says while sitting Batman on top of his Batmobile.

"Nu-uh. I have heat vision and can melt your car." Noah says back.

"You have to get to my car first because it's really really fast" Santana says back.

Noah opens his mouth to say something, but closes it back. Santana tilts her head to the side waiting for him to say something, when Santana hears the timer go off. "My turn!" Santana shouts out.

Santana runs over to the timer and put it back on the number 10 like her mami told her to. Santana heads back over to Noah carrying her baby doll. "I'm the mami and you're the daddy. Okay?" Santana tells Noah.

Noah looks at Santana for a sec before saying "Did you ever want to get a puppy?"

"Yes, but mami told me when I was 3 I had to be older. Now play with me Noah. You're the daddy okay?" Santana says to Noah.

"Okay Tana. But you are older now so why don't you ask her now? You're a big girl and in school" Noah tells Santana.

Santana thinks about it for a second before abandoning her doll baby. "What kind of puppy should I ask for?" Santana asks Noah.

"A big puppy. Like the police have or a Dalmatian like in the movie 101 Dalmatians. Oh what about the big one in the Ugly Wiener dog movie? Lassie or BEETHOVEN!" Noah tells Santana with a really big smile on his face.

"I don't know Noah. Mami will probably say no to a puppy that big. But maybe she will say yes to a puppy that's in-between size. Like the one with long gold hair or the one with short chocolate hair. Or a really small puppy like a chiwuawua or Otis from Milo & Otis or even a wiener dog puppy" Santana says with a happy smile on her face.

Santana and Noah keep talking about puppies until the timer goes off again. Santana helps Noah pack up his action figures in his Superman backpack before running downstairs. Santana sees her mami has made sugar cookies.

Maribel sees the two little ones. "Noah go ahead and grab a few. Your mom called and said she's home now" Maribel says.

Maribel sees Noah grab a handful of cookies before running to the backdoor.

"Bye Tana. Bye Ms. L See you tomorrow" Noah yells out before going outside.

"Bye Noah" Maribel and Santana say at the same time.

Its times like this that she is happy that she made her husband, Miguel get rid of the fence separating the two yards. The kids can go back and forth without worry, especially since he put up a gate separating the front of both houses from the backyards.

Maribel sees her baby girl happily munching away on a sugar cookie, but Santana also keeps throwing looks towards Maribel, which makes Maribel slightly suspicious. Maribel plans on waiting it out because Santana has never been able to keep anything in for very long without having an extreme case of verbal diarrhea. So Maribel goes to the table across Santana, grabs a cookie, and simply waits.

Santana keeps looking at her mami trying to gauge what is the best way to approach the puppy topic. Santana is five and in school now, which makes her a big girl. Santana really wants a puppy. She knows mami may not for a very big puppy, which will become a very big doggie. Santana also knows that even though little puppies are cute they are very annoying. She remembers her Titi's chiwuawua Tana, which she named after herself. Tacha wouldn't stop yipping because it wasn't big enough to actually be woofing. So Santana believes an in between puppy is best, like the chocolate one she was telling Noah about. Yes. That's the puppy she really wants. It's the color of her eyes, as her papi always tells her that her eyes look like chocolate dulce.

Santana takes a really big breath, puts the rest of her cookie down, and looks up at her mami. Her mami just smiles at her.

"Dimelo mija" Maribel says to Santana.

"Mami, can I please get a puppy? I'm 5 years old now and a big girl. I will take of him. I promise. I will feed him, give him water, take him potty, give him baths, and comb his hair. Please mami...please?" Santana pleads to Maribel.

Maribel is somewhat shocked, but also not that shocked. Santana did bring up the puppy topic a couple years ago and they told her _later_, but she didn't think later would be this soon. Maribel sees Santana looks like she will have a breakdown if she refuses her again.

Maribel thinks about the pros and cons for a second. A puppy is a lot of work and responsibility for anybody, but it can enhance the family. The puppy will give Santana some responsibility in regards to what she just said and by default give some responsibility to Noah, who she has a feeling brought the topic up anyways. So Maribel decides to indulge her daughter requests as long as she doesn't ask for any small yappers or huge _eat the entire house_ dog.

"What kind of puppy would you want if your papi and I say yes?" Maribel asks.

Santana internally fists pump because she has gotten further than last time. Santana brings her left index finger to her little chin to act like she is thinking about it hard.

"How about one of the police puppies?" Santana asks.

"Ay no Santana" Maribel says.

"How about a puppy like Titi has?" Santana asks.

"No mija." Maribel responds quickly.

"Wiener dog puppy?" Santana asks.

"No" Maribel states.

"Lassie?" Santana asks.

"No." Maribel says while leaning back in her chair because this seems like it will be a while.

"Dalmatian?" Santana asks.

"No" Maribel says.

"Long Golden hair puppy?" Santana asks.

"No" Maribel says, but thinks it would be a great choice if it wasn't for all that hair.

"Okay mami. Can I please have a chocolate puppy? Pretty please" Santana begs.

"Hmmm..." Maribel says. Is Santana referring to a Labrador? Those are the main ones people think of right away when they talk about a chocolate dog. Maribel thinks that a Lab wouldn't be a bad choice actually. They are loyal, family-oriented dogs. They are not too big or too small and from what you heard they are not constant barkers. Maribel thinks Santana may be onto something here.

Santana has been holding her breath since her mami said _Hmmm_. Mami didn't say no right away, so maybe she will agree to this puppy, which is the puppy Santana wanted to ask for from the start.

Maribel looks over at her daughter who looks like she hasn't taken a breath this entire time. "Mija. I think that kind of puppy would be perfect, but you need to also ask your papi when he gets home" Maribel states.

Santana doesn't know how to respond right now. Santana's little body is humming with excitement, but she also has to ask her papi when he gets home. For now though Santana gets up, runs around the table and flings her little body into her mami's arms. "Thank you mami. Thank you" Santana says while hugging her mami tightly.

Maribel hugs Santana back and pulls her further into her lap so she can sit. "I'm not promising you will get the puppy Santana because you will have to ask your papi too. When you ask him though don't list off all kinds of puppies just ask for the one you want the most. Okay mija?" Maribel says.

Santana's mouth drops some. Is her mami a mind reader or something? "How did you know he was the one I wanted most mami?" Santana asks.

"Mi amor. I'm your mami. I just know these things" Maribel says before giving her daughter a kiss to her forehead.

"When will papi be home mami?" Santana asks.

"He should be home in about 10 minutes. Can you last that long mija?" Maribel says.

"Si mami" Santana says.

_15 minutes later_

Santana hears the front door opening and takes off running. Miguel sees his daughter sprinting to him, so he quickly drops his briefcase before opening his arms waiting for her to spring herself into him. Miguel tries to remember the last time Santana has done this and realizes that his precious baby wants something.

Santana jumps into her father arms and throws her little arms around his neck. "Papi papi. Can I please get a chocolate puppy? Pretty please papi. I'll take care of him. I promise" Santana says really fast.

Miguel is taken aback slightly by what his daughter just asked and how fast she said it. Miguel is actually shocked he even manages to catch what she said. He looks pass Santana to his wife Maribel, who is in the hallway looking at him.

Maribel is giving her husband the _you better say yes _look. Maribel knows she's playing slightly dirty by giving her husband the look, but her baby is really excited for a puppy. And if Maribel is being completely honest, she wouldn't mind the addition to the household.

Miguel sees the look from his wife and takes a gulp before returning his gaze to his daughter, who looks like she is about to burst. Whether that is burst with joy or sadness, she seems prepared for either route. Miguel smiles at Santana. "Yes mija. You can get the chocolate puppy. We'll take you this weekend. How does that sound?" Miguel says to Santana.

Santana squeals with joy and tightens her grip around her papi's neck. "Thank you thank you thank you papi. Te amo papi" Santana tells Miguel.

"I love you too mija" Miguel says before putting Santana back on the floor.

Santana runs over to her mami and wraps her arms around her mami's legs. "Thank you mami. Te amo" Santana tells Maribel.

Maribel runs her fingers through Santana hair before saying "I love you too."

Santana pulls away and realizes something. "I have to go tell Noah" Santana shouts and runs to the backdoor before her parents can say anything to her.

Maribel and Miguel smile at each other before embracing each other. Maribel looks at her husband and says "Thank you mi amor. You just made our daughter's day."

Miguel laughs. "Like I had much choice in the matter, I saw the look you gave me" Miguel tells his wife.

Maribel chuckles. "I had to because I want the puppy too" Maribel tells Miguel.

Miguel laughs even harder. "I feel like I just got played. Thanks Mari. I love you too" Miguel tells Maribel.

Maribel winks at Miguel before pulling him behind her into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully yall liked this little one-shot. Going to try and write a couple more for family fic week. Any questions, comments, concerns send me a review, PM, or hit me up on tumblr at Cosasmalas3. Deuces!


End file.
